Love me more
by misslys94
Summary: Taruto and Pudding are now husband and wife. After his mission, Taruto enjoyed the shower with his lovely wife. A little LEMON !


**I don't own Tokyo mew mew**

**Author's Note: Well… I wrote this for a friend because she has loved my other lemon with pudding and taruto but she tought that it was too lemony (for a pudding/taruto because they are only innocent kid in the anime.)**

_**Lemon ! Lemon !**_

Pudding: 20

Taruto:21

888888888888888888888888

_**Love me more**_

Taruto washed his hair, slowly rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. He had just returned from a weeklong mission and he needed to shower.

Five years ago, he came to earth with his brothers. For a pretty good reason.

Pudding Fong, his secret crush in the past, was VERY happy to see him. And he know that because she welcomed him with a kiss. They became girlfriend and boyfriend and were very in love during four years. Then when Pudding's birthday – she was 19 years old – Taruto proposed to her and she cried it for happiness. The wedding was wonderful – even with Yuebin's return. That was funny to watch Taruto – and Pudding – kicked his ass. He chuckled by remembering The way Pudding, who was in bridal dress, had him to rock plates of the sideboard with rage, outraged that he came for propose _again_ to her in her own wedding.

Taruto, Kish and Pai are now ambassador and they often made round trips between Earth and Cinaqua.

He had hoped Pudding would be home at this hour. She knew he'd be coming home today. He was disappointed she hadn't been waiting for him. Suddenly the bathroom door slid open.

"Taru-taru?" Pudding called. She slipped in and dropped her shirt on the floor. Steam filled the room and she could barely make out Taruto's figure through the glass to the shower.

Taruto smiled, knowing Pudding had come in for him. He turned and saw as she dropped her bra, and proceeded to remove her pants. She pulled them to her ankles, along with her underwear, and stepped out of them.

Taruto slid the glass door of the shower and stared upon the naked woman he had married. In all their 5 years together, he still could never believe how beautiful she was. From her nimble feet, to her gradually thickening and well-defined thighs, to her womanly stomach, to her luscious, plump breasts, to her thin neck, her soft lips, her child-like nose, and her brown eyes, she was perfect. Her stomach wasn't flat or plump, but just the right size for a healthy woman. She stepped into the shower with him.

She closed the glass door behind her and stared her lover in the eye. She slowly moved her hands behind his head and got lost in his smile.

"I love you… so much, Taru-Taru !" she whispered softly before pulling herself up to his face, standing on her toes, and placing her lips on his, closing her eyes. Now Taruto was taller than her and he was proud of it. She hated when he was gone, and needed to convince herself that the next time wouldn't be so long.

Taruto fell in love with Pudding all over again, as he had every time they kissed. A kiss with his mew monkey, to him, was like a slice of heaven. It was as if a warm liquid flowed through his body, lighting every cell ablaze with passion. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Although they continued to do nothing but smack their lips together, mouths closed, their joy, love, and passion all built. When the kiss finally broke, they were waist-to-waist, and Taruto leaned back, ignoring his throbbing member that was positioned under Pudding's legs.

"I love you more," he finally answered her, in a whisper, smiling brightly. She smiled back at him. They could never really settle the argument; who loved who more?

"Prove it!" Pudding demanded as she bucked her hips back, grabbed his piece in the tight fingers on her right hand, and pulled it up. She stroked her hand over it gently.

Taruto chuckled and stumbled back as his member grew harder. He reached behind him and accidentally turned the hot water on as high as it went. The steam in the room doubled and it became hotter in almost an instant.

Taruto pulled her back into a deep kiss. Today, he would prove he loved her more, in this shower.

Pudding smiled into the kiss as Taruto's cock throbbed in her hand and she squeezed it tighter with her pumps. Taruto flinched slightly at the new strength her hands held and he kissed her harder.

After only seconds Pudding became wet, although all the water was hitting Taruto's back. She turned them so that the extremely hot water fell on her as well and she let it smother their faces as they kissed.

The kiss broke and Taruto noticed the mad lust in his wife's eyes. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled brightly – giggled at his hesitant look – and nodded, moving his member lower and backing her waist up. She slowly pulled him into her and Taruto grabbed her ass, slipping his hands to her thighs and lifting her to him.

Pudding moaned softly as Taruto slowly entered her. He held her legs on either side of him and she wrapped them around his back ash he began pulling out and thrusting back in. She stared into his eyes as they landed on hers. They were both lost in each other. If the house had blown up, neither would've noticed because of how involved they were in only each other.

He held her steady and in a perfect motion, hitting her sweet spot with every push. Soon they were both ready to cum.

Pudding whined, letting Taruto know, and Taruto nodded, showing he too was ready. He sped up his repetition. In and out; Pudding cried Taruto's name; Taruto grunted and then moaned Pudding's.

The warm liquid released from Taruto and filled Pudding. Taruto slowed to a stop and slowly dropped to his knees. Pudding smiled at him as he set her down on her back and pulled out.

Water fell on them both as Taruto crawled to Pudding's face. He hadn't kissed her since he entered her; that was too long. He kissed her as they lay together on the shower floor, the water washing away their act.

It was minutes before either of them moved and when they did, they washed and wandered to bed, hand-in-hand. They fell asleep that night in seconds. Nine months later, Shen ,the son of a cyniclon, Ikisatashi Taruto, and a being human, Fong Pudding, was born.

**88888888888888888**

**Oooooooooooooooookay that was fast ^^**

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !**


End file.
